turns black in the dark
by garekinclong
Summary: Banyak keganjilan yang Luki rasakan setelah ia bangun dari tidur. [Yuuma/Luki]


**[ turns black in the dark ]**

 **Vocaloid** bukan milik saya. Fiksi ini murni dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan dan pelampiasan stress.

Rating M untuk main aman.

 **Yuuma** (VY2) / Megurine **Luki**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Begitu dua manik merah muda membelalakkan demi kesadaran diri setelah sekian lama mengistirahatkan tubuh, Megurine Luki—nama pemilik manik merah muda itu—mendapati beberapa fakta ganjil terkait kondisinya saat ini.

Pertama, langit-langitnya gelap. Luki mempunyai kebiasaan buruk untuk menyalakan lampu sampai setiap kali ia mendapat tagihan listrik, matanya jadi lebih sipit saat membaca total nominal tagihan daripada melihat matahari secara langsung. Ketakutannya akan makhluk malam dalam bayang kegelapan selalu menyelimuti Luki, apalagi ia hidup sendiri di kos. Namun, baru kali ini ia membuka mata tanpa melihat sinar lampu dari atas.

 _Ini kamar siapa?_

Kedua, Luki ada di kasur berukuran _King Size_ , dimana kasur kepunyaannya sendiri hanya mampu memuat satu orang. Biasanya Luki akan terbangun di atas lantai, sebagaimana kesehariannya dimulai. Tetapi baru kali ini kepalanya masih diganjal bantal empuk.

 _Ini kasur siapa?_

Ketiga, ia biasa tidur sendiri. Guling panjang yang tidak sepanjang tinggi tubuhnya senantiasa dalam dekapannya sebelum dan sesudah tidur. Tetapi... baru kali ini ia memeluk 'guling asli' yang mana ujungnya melebihi jari-jari kaki Luki.

 _INI ANAK SIAPA?_

Luki panik dalam gelap. Suara decitan kasur mengubah keheningan menjadi kegaduhan. Luki berusaha pergi dari kasur demi mencari tombol lampu. Sayangnya, ia terjungkal begitu sampai di pinggir kasur. Dahinya mencium lantai berlapis karpet, sehingga menyelamatkan Luki dari rasa benjol di dahi. Entah keberuntungan macam apa yang menyempil di tengah-tengah kesengsaraan.

Luki bangkit. Tangan meraba-raba dinding dari bawah sampai atas. Kini ia tahu rasanya menjadi petugas keamanan yang meraba-raba tiap lekuk tubuh orang meski ia tak mau—atau sebenarnya mau, tapi _denial_.

Ah, beruntung ujung jari telunjuk menemukan sebuah benjolan di dinding. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luki menekannya sekuat tenaga.

 **PATS**. Lampu menyala, melengserkan kegusaran Luki sedari ia bangun tidur. Rasanya sudah nyaman kalau matanya mampu melihat jelas setiap inchi dari wujud yang tampak.

Kala tubuhnya berputar mencari untuk mengecek kondisi ruangan, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam menatapnya secara intens. Pemuda itu memiringkan badan, menyangga telinga dan pipi dengan telapak tangan, sementara sikunya diganjal bantal.

Kepanikan Luki datang kembali.

"SIAPA ANJIR!?" teriaknya tak sopan. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu, disertai pupil mengecil tanda syok.

Pemuda itu masih dalam posisi menyangga telinga dan pipi. Tatapan merah menyala membekukan Luki dalam posisi punggung menempel pada dinding.

"Aku Yuuma."

"YU—Y-Yuu... Yuuma?"

Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu! Luki tahu benar bahwa ia mempunyai seorang teman akrab bernama Yuuma—tapi, tatapannya lebih lembut dan menenangkan hati! Tidak merah menyala seakan mampu menusuk jantung dengan mudah seperti ini!

Pun, surai merah muda yang sewarna dengan surainya sendiri adalah hal yang paling ia kenal dari 'Yuuma'.

"Ah... Apa nama Yuuma di dunia ini pasaran?" ceplos Luki mendadak.

"Apa maksudmu?" pemuda itu menyingkirkan selimut yang melapisi dirinya sampai ke bahu, tubuh setengah bugil terpampang jelas di kedua mata Luki, "Yuuma hanya ada satu, setidaknya yang aku tahu sebagai pemilik nama Yuuma," pemuda yang mengaku sebagai 'Yuuma' itu meninggalkan kasur pada sisi yang berjauhan dari Luki.

" _Heck_ , tapi aku punya teman bernama Yuuma!"

'Yuuma' mengacak rambut hitamnya dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju jam weker, "Hm? Pukul satu pagi? Tumben."

"Apa? Tunggu—jawab aku," kepala Luki semakin pening, memaksa diri untuk berpikir jenih pun sulit, "aku ada di mana? Mengapa aku bisa di sini? A—Aku... Aku Luki!"

Luki heran mengapa ia menyerukan namanya selantang mungkin. Mungkin bentuk respon balik dari perkenalan nama pemuda itu.

"Hmm, Luki? Seperti pernah dengar," 'Yuuma' menggaruk tengkuk, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Nihil. Ingatannya tak dapat kembali karena ingatan mimpi masih bercampur aduk dengan ingatan kenyataan.

"Apa kau Yuuma yang kukenal? Ahh, kurasa tidak," _Yuuma yang kukenal lebih lembut dan memperlakukanku dengan baik. Penampilannya rapi. Pribadinya baik hati. Tidak acak-acakan dan... s-s-s-seduktif seperti ini_ , "pokoknya aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai Yuuma meskipun kau mengaku bahwa namamu Yuuma."

Luki keras kepala menepis informasi bahwa pemuda rambut hitam itu bernama 'Yuuma'. Baginya, Yuuma hanya ada satu. Yuuma teman dekatnya, yang seringkali mengajaknya _hangout_ kala pikirannya penat. Yuuma yang seringkali menyemangatinya kala suasana hatinya buruk. Yuuma yang selalu memberi senyuman penenang hati bak malaikat tampan.

Luki baru mengenal Yuuma selama tiga tahun berkat satu jurusan kuliah. Kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin Luki akan selamanya sendirian tanpa teman yang paham betul luar dalam Luki.

Luki tahu kalau Yuuma termasuk anak populer, tetapi Yuuma lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Luki sebagai teman akrab...

...dan Luki baru ingat kalau ia terlibat pertengkaran dengan Yuuma.

Sepertinya pertengkaran itu baru terjadi tadi—mengingat itu ingatan terakhir Luki sebelum ia bangun di tempat ini.

' _Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Kulit ayam itu hal yang penting bagiku, tapi malah kaumakan! Kau bukan Yuuma yang kukenal!_ '

' _Tapi, Luki... Kita sudah lama berteman, 'kan?_ '

' _Aku tahu! Tapi tidak seperti itu juga, 'kan!?_ '

' _Luki, aku memang tidak sebaik yang kau tahu. Jadi..._ '

' _Aku hanya tahu sisi Yuuma yang baik hati separah apapun tindakan konyolku!_ '

' _Luki, jangan lari—LUKI, AWAS!_ '

Luki tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi itu percakapan terakhir yang ia ingat. Setelahnya ada sebuah motor _matic_ melintas menyerempet dirinya. Lalu ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena tahu-tahu ia sudah terbangun di ruangan luas ini.

"Aku akan menjawab sebelum kau bertanya. Tampaknya, kau berada di kamar ini karena," 'Yuuma' melangkah mendekati Luki. Langkahnya pelan, namun menimpulkan efek tegang bagi Luki.

Luki sendiri masih takut memandang dua mata merah menyala itu.

"J-J-Jangan mendekat, Yuuma jadi-jadian!" Luki memojokkan diri dan diakhiri penyesalan. Kalau sudah begitu, ruang geraknya dalam kabur malah tidak ada sama sekali, 'kan? "O—Oke, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai Yuuma, jadi jangan—"

"Karena kau adalah _mangsa_ ku yang lolos tanpa luka, kupikir? Lihat betapa bugarnya tubuhmu setelah bangun tidur. Mungkin aku menunggu waktu tengah malam untuk beraksi di kamarku ini? Hmm, siapa tahu," 'Yuuma' menjilat sudut bibirnya seakan memberi kesan _mengundang_.

Kaki Luki mulai bergetar hebat.

"Sedari tadi aku tidak paham semua perkataanmu. Bisa tidak kau jelaskan saja daripada mendekatiku seakan—" Luki bergeser ke samping. Pahanya hampir terjepit antara dinding dan ujung meja kecil tempat lampu bertengger diam. Ia mau lari ke mana, sebenarnya?

"Seakan apa?"

Dua telapak tangan 'Yuuma' sudah menempel di dinding, di mana di antara kedua lengan panjang miliknya, Luki terperangkap tak berdaya. Luki menunduk ke bawah, tidak berani beradu pandang dengan pihak pengancam.

"Lihat aku, Luki," dagu Luki diangkat paksa oleh 'Yuuma', namun Luki masih menolak untuk mempertemukan empat manik dalam satu tatap, "jika kau masih tak mau melihatku..."

'Yuuma' menjatuhkan gigitan pertama pada leher Luki bagian kiri. Usai giginya ditancap sampai membekas, lidahnya mulai menyapu permukaan kulit yang tergigit. Dua telapak tangan Luki berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong dada 'Yuuma', naas, tenaga Luki tak sebanding dengan tenaga 'Yuuma'.

Sapuan lidah mulai naik sampai ke telinga. Kecupan singkat beberapa kali didaratkan pada daun telinga, namun lidahnya tetap menggelitik daerah itu.

"Nggh—le-lepas!" Luki mengendikkan bahu, spontanitas atas kegelian yang merangsang dirinya. Semua pergelangan tangannya ditahan dalam satu pegangan. Luki sulit melepaskan diri dari situasi ini.

"Luki..." 'Yuuma' berbisik, suara beratnya menggema dalam pikiran kacau Luki, "...mari nikmati malam ini sebelum matahari terbit."

Belum sempat Luki menolak mentah-mentah, bibirnya diraup dalam sekali lahap. 'Yuuma' bertindak agresif, bibir ranum Luki dilumat sampai lidahnya mampu mengakses rongga mulut Luki dengan sukses. Lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah Luki, meneteskan benang-benang saliva pada sudut bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Mm—nhh... Mmhhh—ahh..."

'Yuuma' mulai menarik ujung kaos Luki sampai ke atas dada. Tubuh Luki dibawa ke kasur setelah Luki hilang kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi berderit dari kasur mengudara, usai 'Yuuma' membanting punggung Luki mengenai permukaan kasur.

"Panas, hm?" 'Yuuma' menyeka saliva pada bibir. Pandangan seduktif masih menjadi senjata utama dalam melumpuhkan Luki.

Luki dengan mata menyipit mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang ganjil. Bibirnya masih terbuka, mulutnya masih mengingat bagaimana rongga mulut miliknya menjadi tempat adu lidah.

Setelah itu, Luki makin terlena dalam buaian 'Yuuma' setelah manik merah muda bertemu dengan manik merah menyala itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kali kedua Luki merasakan banyak keganjilan setelah menyadarkan diri dari bunga tidur.

Poin pertama sampai ketiga sudah dijabarkan beberapa saat lalu. Untuk poin keempat, entah mengapa, tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Kejadian memalukan beberapa jam lalu memenuhi kepala Luki. Rasanya semburat merah yang sedari tadi menyembul keluar tidak dapat ia hilangkan setelah mengingat bagaimana 'Yuuma' menikmati Luki.

"A-Aku... D-D-D-Desahanku sungguh—" _MENJIJIKKAN! MEMALUKAN!_ "—bagaimana bisa aku seperti itu!?"

Luki menangis sekaligus malu. Wajahnya ditangkup dalam dua telapak tangan. Umpatan saja tidak cukup kuat untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

Luki membuka melepas tangkupannya. Dua mata sembabnya merasa beruntung karena meski lampu dalam keadaan mati, sinar mentari dapat menerangi ruangan.

"Uhh... Jam berapa..."

Anak sulung keluarga Megurine itu otomatis menoleh ke samping begitu mendengar suatu suara. Sudah pasti suara itu milik 'Yuuma' yang menghabisinya semalam.

"Hei, 'Yuuma', semalam kau—"

Bibir Luki berhenti berucap.

Melanjutkan ucapannya tidak penting untuk sekarang, karena Luki lebih memprioritaskan pemuatan pemandangan baru di depan kedua matanya yang sangat-sangat aneh.

Kelima, Luki melihat perubahan warna rambut 'Yuuma' dari hitam gelap menjadi merah muda. Pun manik merah menyala menjadi hijau toska.

Luki tahu benar kalau orang yang di hadapannya ini bukan 'Yuuma', tetapi Yuuma. Yuuma yang asli. Yuuma yang ia kenal selama tiga tahun.

"Hnn...? Lho, Luki?" Yuuma mengusap matanya demi membersihkan kotoran pada mata, "...Luki, 'kan?"

"Yu—Yuuma? Yuuma? Yuuma!?" Luki menyebut nama Yuuma tanpa henti dengan intonasi yang berbeda, "Kenapa rambutmu bisa menjadi gelap—lalu berubah...?"

"Oh. Ooh—hahaha, aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi setiap matahari terbenam, warna rambutku berubah menjadi gelap. Pribadi dan warna mataku juga berubah. Aku juga hanya samar-samar mengingat apa yang kulakukan selama itu..." Yuuma terbahak saat menjelaskan. Tetapi tawanya terhenti begitu sesuatu melintas pikirannya, "...tapi entah mengapa aku mengingat sebuah ekspresimu yang aneh, Luki..."

Luki menutup wajahnya kembali demi tidak memperlihatkan semburat merah yang lagi-lagi menyembul keluar.

Yuuma melihat keadaan sekitar setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Pakaian mereka berdua berserakan di lantai berlapis karpet. Posisi meja agak geser. Dirinya tak mengenakan baju sama sekali alias telanjang bulat.

Dan sekujur tubuh Luki yang dipenuhi bekas gigitan dan bekas kemerahan.

"... A... Apa kita melakukannya, L-Luki?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Luki membuahkan suasana canggung yang lama.

Sepertinya, setelah ini, Luki tidak bisa memandang Yuuma dalam pandangan yang sama lagi. Karena ada dua Yuuma yang ia kenal sekarang ini.

 _Dari dua pilihan itu, Luki takkan bisa memilih salah satu darinya karena dua pribadi itu dikemas dalam satu tubuh._

* * *

 **a/n** : oy gue stress tapi gak gini-gini juga kali... /masih bingung kenapa nulis beginian

anyway maaf apabila adegannya kurang berkenan jadi... jangan paksa saya untuk mendetailkan apa yang terjadi. Saya lemah kalo disuruh deskripsiin begituan huhu ;;

Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca! Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan baik dari segi kebahasaan ataupun segi plot karena yang bikin juga dilanda stress. Ciao bella!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
